jesse_and_gromefandomcom-20200214-history
Elaine Robledo
Elaine Robledo (born in 1998) is Jesse Alfred's sister and is credited as Jesse and G-Rome's personal photographer and on several occasions the cinematographer (or DP) for their music videos. She lives in Albuquerque. May 2012 Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited, "Final" indicate that this is the version used in the media and "Alternative" are alternate version of the "Final". '' JESSE AND G-ROME 1 - Copy.jpg|"Final" JESSE AND G-ROME 2.jpg|"Final" JESSE AND G-ROME 3.jpg|"Final" JESSE AND G-ROME 4.jpg|"Final" GEDC0274.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 5.jpg|"Final" GEDC0211 - Copy.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 2.jpg|"Alternative" Born to kill black and white.jpg|"Final" '' *Model — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz (Jesse and G-Rome) *Location — Albuquerque in May 2012 *Camera — E1250TW *Camera Manufacturer — General Imaging Company *Make up artist — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Digital post production — J&G Productions. This particular photoshoot was orignally intended to be a promotional shoot. Some were released on their official site . However, when Jesse saw the pictures he decided to keep some of the pictures for the artwork of their ep, The American Dream. One particular was used as the Born To Kill single cover. Behind the Scenes --------------------------------------------------------------------------- GEDC0239.JPG GEDC0254.JPG GEDC0268.JPG September 2012 Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited, "Final" indicate that this is the version used in the media and "Alternative" are alternate version of the "Final". '' GEDC0350.JPG|"Raw" TWITICON.jpg|"Final" jesse and g-rome 4.jpg|"Alternative" B.JPG|"Raw" '' *Model — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz (Jesse and G-Rome) *Location — Albuquerque in September 2012 *Camera — E1250TW *Camera Manufacturer — General Imaging *Make up artist — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Digital post production — J&G Productions. This photoshoot was for the "Bad Bad Boy" single cover. And is also used in the artwork of their ep, The American Dream. November 2012 Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited, "Final" indicate that this is the version used in the media and "Alternative" are alternate version of the "Final". '' GEDC0384.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 1.jpg|"Final" GEDC0428.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 8.jpg|"Final" GEDC0333.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 6.jpg|"Final" GEDC0321.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 3.jpg|"Final" GEDC0421.JPG|"Raw" jesse and g-rome 7.jpg|"Final" '' *Model — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz (Jesse and G-Rome) *Location — Albuquerque in November 2012 *Camera — E1250TW *Camera Manufacturer — General Imaging *Make up artist — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Digital post production — J&G Productions. This photoshoot was for The American Dream cover & artwork. Behind The Scenes ------------------------------------------------------ 602397_372806856134689_613101706_n.jpg March 22, 2013 Photographs marked as "Raw" indicate that the photo(s) are untouched and unedited, "Final" indicate that this is the version used in the media and "Alternative" are alternate version of the "Final". '' '' *Model — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz (Jesse and G-Rome) *Location — Albuquerque on March 25, 2013 *Camera — E1250TW *Camera Manufacturer — General Imaging Company *Make up artist — Jesse Alfred, Jerome Muniz *Digital post production — J&G Productions. This particular photoshoot was for The American Dream Remixed cover and artwork. It was also for promotional use. Links *Facebook